This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An internal combustion engine can generate a substantial amount of combustion noise, which is transferred through an exhaust system and is audible as tailpipe noise. Mufflers are used within exhaust systems to reduce this noise and/or tune the exhaust sound characteristics so that the tailpipe noise has desired sound qualities. Tradeoffs between packaging space, flow performance, and sound characteristics are often made in the design of a muffler. The present disclosure provides a muffler that fits within limited space on a vehicle while providing a desired level of performance and desired sound characteristics.